Crazy love
by classy panda lover
Summary: Nora Grey, who belong's to a out of the ordinary family and has a dull and boring life, get's some excitment as a mysterious boy covered with blood falls from the sky and lands like a cat, Patch. the boy reapears and is very temptng to Nora..R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: first sight

It was a rainy and thunderous night in Coldwater, Maine when all the bug's and bird's hide from the harsh wrath of the god's coming down on top of us from above.

_I hate but love the rain _I thought, as I ran through the pouring rain to catch the bus home.

"huh" I said as a dark, mysterious figure of a boy came flying down from the sky, landing perfectly on his feet like a cat.

"hey, are you ok?" I called, my voice seemingly making him go on full alert and facing me with dark, unemotional eye's. "please if your hurt I can help you" I continued taking slow reassuring steps towards him.

He seemed to be bleeding from his arm, clearly cut by a blade or some sort of sharp weapon. With extreame causion and speed the boy ran off into the shadow's until i could not see him, but amidst the thunder i could see the gleame of the silver chain around his neck.

"i hope he'll be alright" i said to myself as i boarded the bus to take me home, "but the aura that guy give's off isn't good" i continued as the bus rode off towards the outside of town where my old farm house and my dearest house keeper Dorothea, was there, waiting for me to return.

Silent bride of a tengu: sorry to keep it short i was in a hurry :) please reveiw and i hope you guy's liked it. And if Nora isn't quite what she seems and as we all love he just wait untill later on in the fanfic. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: In this fanfic Nora belongs to a big protective family and I've changed which parents are alive so... if you don't like well try your best to get used to it! :P

Chapter 2:

Walking up the long stretch of road back to my eighteenth century farm house, where the air was covered with fog and swirling mist. I started to see the faint light coming from the house came into view and the welcoming warmth flowed through the misty air around me.

"I'm home Dorothea, are you here?" I called as I entered the heated up house. "yes, in the kitchen" a female voice replied from the kitchen; where the smell of finely cooked Pasta and Sauce came floating through to the hallway.

"how was your day?" Dorothea asked, with a slight German accent ; as I walked into the cosy kitchen, which was lighted faintly by florescent light's on the walls. There was also stool at the breakfast bar (which splits the kitchen off from the dinging table) and a modern modal kitchen.

"oh, Vee brought a new pair of shoes of the Internet and they only just arrived after about ... a week" I replied, "and I got my article on _Sweeney Todd demon barber of fleet street _done, ready for the deadline" I continued taking a seat on one of the stools.

"which version did you see?" she asked, placing a plate of food in front of me.

"the new one with Johnny Depp in" I said, slowly eating a mouthful of pasta with little drops of the sauce falling off and back onto the plate.

"oh, the new one I prefer the old version with Bass Baritone" she replied looking off into space. It was easy to tell she was remembering the days back in that time when the only thing remotely close to the cinema, was a real life theatre which was cheaper in those day's than they were now because now they were a rarity to people of this generation. I've always fancied going to the Theatre to watch _The Lion King _or _Legally Blond_.

After a few minutes I broke the silence by telling Dorothea that it was the end of her shift and that she may go and enjoy herself. After all it was only 8 o'clock at night and I really wanted to be by myself to think about this afternoon's events.

"you sure? I can stay another hour" Dorothea said while we was standing at the front door. "no you deserve to have some free time to yourself to have fun, besides the house will be locked up" I replied, waiting for her to walk down the porch steps. "well, ok then call if you need anything" she said, then she walked down the porch as I closed and locked the door. After about 5 second's I hear a car engine start up, then we do our little routine of flashing the porch light's and honking the car horn as a good night.

- 1 hour later -

It felt very relaxing for the time I had alone in the house, thinking it was safe because it was all locked up. Or so I thought.

sitting in the living room with my homework assignments, scattered around on the coffee table in complete order of what I was doing, Vee says that it's my OCD, but I try to tell her other wise because I can't see how me liking and having the feeling of everything being organised is a case of Obsessive- Compulsive Disorder.

"all alone is this old house, how brave of you" said a male voice from the doorway from the kitchen.

Silent bride of a tengu: oooooooooooooo, are you wondering who the male stranger in Nora's house is? well, your going to have to wait for the next chapter which is coming up really soon. I hope your enjoying this story please review :).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"who are you?" I asked the figure that was standing in the shadow's, as I stood up ; I was wearing panda PJ's (seriously, with the hood and everything).

"you don't even recognise your own cousin" said Jacob, my older cousin, as he walked into the light. "don't just come in on your own will like that! and I thought I locked all the doors and windows ?" I replied, smacking him across the arm.

"I have my ways of getting into someone's house" he said with a smirk and I gave him a 'I can't believe we are related' looks. "well, what are you waiting for get dressed" he continued, ignoring my stare.

"what for?" I asked, surly knowing what was coming.

My cousin Jacob is a tall well built boy who is one year older than me. He's one of the owner's of one out of seven of the biggest gang's in Coldwater. Jacob and his younger sister Suzu are both over protective of me, even though they are both still living with my most hated arch enemy (even worse than Marcie Miller). I worry more about them.

"you haven't forgotten have you?" he asked, in a more like statement way though. "it's Suzu's birthday and we left you a message saying to be ready by nine o'clock" he explained, with a impatient tone in his voice.

"I never got no message-!" I said ; being cut off by my impatient cousin picking me up over his shoulder. "let go!" I yelled, as we started heading up the stair's.

"get dressed, now" he said as he dumped me down in front of my wardrobe. Then he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"ok, let's just through tonight without anyone ending up in a fight" I sighed, opening up my wardrobe to look at it's contents.

- 10 minutes later -

Walking down the stairs, I could hear Jacob's footsteps coming towards the bottom of the unlit wooden step.

"took your time" he said, watching me come to the bottom of the stair's.

I was in a black long sleeved dress with black rose embroidery, thigh black sock's and clunky black school girl shoe's. My make up matched; mascara, thin eyeliner, pale foundation and lip gloss. Not that I was hoping to get hit on tonight.

"well, if I didn't show up with the look that showed I made a effort she'll probably take me into the bathroom's and do something to make me look better" I explained as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"true, so anyway get everything you need" he replied, looking behind me to the upstairs landing.

"ok" I said, then I walked over and grabbed my black handbag with the spaghetti string handle; inside there was my key's, mobile phone, lip gloss, pack of tissues and compact mirror/brush.

"right let's go" I said ,walking over to the front door. "let's" he replied, following me out the door.

"you rode your motorbike instead of driving your car?" I asked, staring at the red, grand prix like bike. "yeah well, it's a party so we'll arrive there in style" he chuckled mounting the bike to get it started up. "it's just Bo's arcade, it's not like it's a movie premiere or something" I mummered as I got on the back of the bike.

"and we're off!" Jacob cheered, as we sped at about 90 mph down the long stretch of road.

"Hey guys" Suzu called, as their eye's followed her as she walked over to one of the booth's by a pool table.

"will you just sit down and relax she'll be here" she said to a dirty blond boy a year younger than her.

"hopefully, I haven't seen my older sister since new year's last year" the boy said, pacing backwards and forwards by the booth.

"Hey Caylim, she'll come I know Jacob wouldn't come back here without her" she replied, grabbing him by the shoulder's and forcing him to sit down.

"hey, where's the party at" yelled Pete, one of Jacob's gang members. He walked over to the booth with confidence, followed by another three member's Jack, Razor (nickname) and Louie.

"where's Jake?" Razor asked in a deep, gruff voice, sounding like he was just choked.

"gone to pick up my adorable cousin, you guys know her , Nora? remember?" Suzu replied with a ending questioning tone.

"oh, the quiet yet strong one who you and Jake are so obsessed with protecting?" grinned Jack, as he wrapped his arms around Suzu and gave her a kiss.

"yes, her and i would hope you guys would help protect her too" she responded with a seductive yet frightening tone.

"oh, geez" Pete sighed and walked off to hit on a girl at the bar.

"oh geez, stop the romantic crap in public, lil' sis" Jacob moaned as me and him crossed the room to the gathering of people.

"hey, Caylim long time no see" i said, walking straight into a hug from my deranged younger brother.

"i missed you" he said in my ear that obviously no one else could hear over the cheering and singing.

"i need to breathe Caylim" i said, kinda embarressed as he let go of me and mouthed _sorry._

"hey, how about we hook you up with someone Nora" Suzu suggested with a evil smirk on her face.

"no thanks, with the guy's you know i will end up being a drunk tatoo artist" i replied, as someone walking across the room caught my eye.

"oh, not this guy again" growled Razor, watching the mysterious guy, as he sent us a smirk.

"what did he do to you?" i asked continuing to watch him as his smirk directed at me.

"he started a fight with Razor here, just over the stake's of a game" Jack laughed, giving Razor's shoulder a friendly slap.

"oh ok" i said, nodding to Louie. Louie is very quiet the main noise you here out of him is a growl, a howl or any other noise that you can expect to hear from an animal.

"have you seen him before?" asked Suzu, keeping her eye's on the boy and slung her srm across my shoulders.

"no, i don't think so, why?" i replied, giving her a curious look.

"he hasn't stopped looking at you since he walked in" she said, looking at Jacob, then me, then back at the boy.

"i think i'm ready to thow a punch!" Razor growled after Jacob whispered something too quiet for me to hear; into his ear.

"no, i think we should move the party to somewhere else like my place or something, Luke left a load of beers in the fridge before he went out of town" i suggested, hoping Razor won't start a fight.

"yeah let's do that big bro is the best" Caylim backing up my wish not to have a fight.

"alright then!" Jack yelled, pushing Razor out of his firm stance.

"fine" he growled and we all walked to the exit of Ozz's pool hall.

Just before following everyone up the stairs, i took a glance back at the boy who was still staring at me with that dark smirk on his face. it made me want to slap him until he lost that cockiness.

As soon as we got in the quiet house was filled with the loud sound of 'Black Veil Brides - Perfect Weapon', and Razor, Jack and Jacob dug out every bottle and can of booze in the house (that they can find).

"Hey, i think we left Pete behind" Suzu yelled over the music.

"he's gonna be pissed!" replied Razor equally as loud, as he roared with laughter that made the whole house shake.

The rest of the night went in a blur and soon enough it was morning and we had school in an hour.

"hey, everyone get up it's time for school" yelled , waking everyone up and receiving groans and aggitated moans.

After alot of arguing all of us set off for school after getting cleaned up and fed.

The day went like time was in the grand prix and was going for the win. it was time for Biology.

"you owe me beauty sleep" Suzu said in a dark tone.

"sorry, but that's what you get for getting us all drunk last night" i replied with a smile and took my seat next to Vee.

"god, what did you guys do last night?" she asked, looking surprised we weren't dead.

Vee and me sat together by the door at the front and Suzu and Jack right behind us, i didn't even notice Jack was there. It must've been because he had his head down on the table and was sleeping soundly.

"party, it was Suzu's birthday and it got out of control" i explained in a bored/ tired tone as Coach McConaughy walked into the room.

"right class, we are doing a new assaingment, umm, Nora" he said as he scanned the class.

"yes sir" i replied still in my tired tone.

"how long have you known Ms. Sky here?" he asked, standing right in front of me.

"since 6th grade, sir" i replied as Vee nudged my knee, clearly this was turning out to be really bad.

"and you two are like sisters, so you know everything about each other, am i right?" i continued, with a pround smile on his face.

"i guess" i replied, looking back at Suzu who was holding back laughter.

"well, our assainment is to get to know other classmates like you know ms. Sky so everyone on the right move one desk back" i said, doing little movements as he spoke.

"bye" Vee said, amiling as she moved back and sat next to Suzu.

"nah uh ms. Sky and Jamie switch places" he said after veiwing the room.

while little adjustments to the seating was being made a biology book thumped down on the space next to me.

Looking up i saw that it was the boy from the night before and he still had that smirk on his face and his dark unemotional eye's were fixed on mine.

Silent Bride of a tengu: I won't be able to update until sometime after August 20th because on the 26th July i'm going on holiday. HAVE A NICE SUMMER!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The boy slumped down into Vee's old chair, legs out stretched and his arms folded behind his head.

"hi, my name's Nora Grey what's yours?" i said in a polite but a i don't want to be here way. he didn't answer, he just scribbled something down on his piece of lined paper.

"what's your name?" i asked more firmly, since i was already tired of this day.

"you can call me Patch, i mean it" Patch said and winked at me in a uncomfortable way of mockery.

"what do you do in your spare time?" i asked writing down his name, totally forgetting to ask his surname.

"don't have free time" he smirked, god i wish i could slap it off his face.

" i don't like this seating thing as much as you do, so I'll try to get coach to change it back, so just do me a favour" i said, pretty sure my temper was trying to take over.

"what kind of favour?" he asked still smirking. I was pretty sure he was flirting but i just didn't want to take notice, guys like this only think of one thing. "i guess you can call me taking photographs free time" he said, staring at me as i wrote it down on my own note book.

"not done" he said lightly bumping my knee with his, "I've got a collection going of an eZine reporter who believe's in the so called truth in eating organic, writes poetry in secret even her best friend doesn't know that, and who shudders at the thought of choosing one of the highest school's in America, the choice of Stanford, Yale and ... that one with the H" he smirked proudly at himself. I just stared at him. _how did he know all this?_ i thought, he must be one of those people Vee keeps telling me about, getting all the information on a person and stalks them without them knowing and eventually getting to them. I won't let this get to me.

"But you won't go to either of them" he practically sang with the smugness in his voice.

"and what makes you so sure?" I asked, my temper starting to boil.

_calm, stay calm Nora don't let him get the satisfaction of getting to me _i thought and calm down the heat of me temper, as he hooked his fingers under my chair and dragged it closer to him. i thought about moving away but that again will show him that he is getting to me.

He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "you hate the school's for their cliche of achievement. weakness number three, you pass judgment."

"if you think you know me so well, what's my second weakness" i said, trying not shiver at his breath on my skin.

"you have major trust issue's" he chuckled "or you trust the wrong sort of people."

"and my first?" I demanded.

"you never have enough fun."

"what are you implying?" I asked in a offended and warning tone.

Suddenly I began to feel a chill in the room and the hair at nape of my neck began to stick up.

"Do you sleep naked?" he asked very confidently.

"no, and if i did i wouldn't tell you" i said, staring him right in those unemotional holes.

"ever been to a shrink?"

"none of your fucking business" i replied, i was getting fed up of this cocky guy, i should have let Jacob and the gang beat him to a pulp.

he laughed at my displeasure of our conversation, as he was most likely getting tons of pleasure from it.

"done anything illegal?"

"two street fights" i replied but I've been in more than two thanks to Suzu's big mouth. "how about you?"

"same" he smirked.

"why don't you ask me about music or something" i said, annoyed to the bone.

"why, i can guess it."

"you think you know everything smart ass come on then tell me" i replied.

"we the kings or 30 seconds to mars, but you usually go for Baroque because it's all about order, control. I bet you play the cello?" he sounded as if the guess' were coming to him like he's physic.

"Wrong" i lied this time, but i didn't want him to know he was spot on.

"and what's this?" Patch grabbed my wrist and pulled my sleeve down a little to reveal all of my birthmark.

"a birthmark."

"looks like a scar. you suicidal or just plain depressed, Nora?" he asked and when he said my name he made his tone deep and alluring. "your parents together?" he asked like it wasn't privet information at all.

"I live with my older brother."

"where's mummy and daddy" Patch asked, catching Suzu's attention from behind us.

"mum passed away nearly a year ago, dad live's at my ... Uncles" i lied, the mum part was true but the dad part wasn't the truth was my dad lived in the main estate, a section of town that is owned by my different relative's,distant and non distant, so Suzu categorized them.

"how did mum die?."

"hey, i think your going too personal with my cousin there!" Suzu snapped at him from behind us. we both turned to look at her.

Patch glared at her for interrupting i mouthed _thank you. _

Then the bell rang and Patch was on his feet heading for the door.

"Hey! Patch i didn't get anything from you!" i called.

He turned around a scribbled seven numbers on my hand and turned back to walk away.

"hey I'm busy tonight" i said.

"so am i" he grinned and left.

"abit early for a first date?" Vee laughed, as she approached me.

"no he's a insensitive jerk, he started asking about my mum" i replied, giving her a cold look.

"yeah, if he talks about that again, beat that smugness out of him" Suzu said. god, her mouth has to be the biggest trouble maker the her herself.

"well, see you two tomorrow" i said and walked out to my car to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Going home after that weird situation happening in class, i found myself wishing i had hit him, but then again that wouldn't have done any good at all.

"Hey, Dorothea are you here!" i called as i entered the front door and being overpowered by a sweet smell from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready and there's something i need to tell you" Dorothea called back from the kitchen.

"what do you need to talk about?" i asked, perching on one of the kitchen stools.

"is it ok for me to leave early today?" she asked, looking nervous incase i said no.

"sure thing I'll see you tomorrow" i replied, taking a bite of my food.

"see you" she said and left, both of us doing our usual routine.

"Hey, Suzu can you come with me to Bo's arcade?" i asked over the phone with my too loud cousin.

"sure, when?" she replied sounding shocked and happy, like a mother who's child is finally growling up.

"tonight, now" i said taking two of my iron pills.

"I'm on my way" she said like she was in the military.

about half and hour later her Porsche came up the driveway.

"why do you need to go there anyway?" she asked as i got in the front passenger seat.

"Patch" i said, "he owes me answers."

"damn, i should have brought Jacob" she said, "i told him about the stuff he was asking you in class and he and the gang are mighty angry" she continued driving back towards town.

I sighed, i should've known she would open her mouth to him.

The rest of the drive was pretty much silent, with the exception of Suzu singing with her CD's that she played in her car all the time.

Walking into the arcade, it was it's usual crowded day and we made our way through the crowd's to oz's pool hall.

"there he is" i said, making my way across the room the boy and Suzu going over to the corner where Jacob and his gang was sitting. I didn't understand that at all Suzu said they were angry at him, i thought they would be beating the crap out of him the second they saw him, but then i figured Suzu never told them really, that bitch.

"Patch, you owe me answers" i said, walking right in front of him, "five minutes that's all I'm asking for."

"Patch, finish the game first" one of the guy's who were sitting around watching the game growled, giving me a deadly glare (which i ignored) for interrupting the game.

"the game can wait" Patch said and signalled for all of them to leave.

As all the total of five guy's left three of them gave me glares, one of them bumped into me and one growled at me and slapped my butt, Obviously thinking me and Patch were 'together'.

"now this will only be quick if you give me straight and honest answers" i said. He nodded.

"do you work part time?" i asked as i hopped up on to the pool table to use my knee to lean on.

"this is very sexual looking if i come up to you like this" he said, moving closer and closer to me.

"just answer the question" i said, trying to stop the blushing in my cheeks.

"i bus tables at the borderline" he replied, leaning closer and closer as i wrote down his answer

"religion?" i asked, using my hand to lightly push him away, but he kept coming after i pushed him away.

"not religion, cult" he whispered when he got as far as my ear.

pushing him away again, "you belong to a cult ok, not my problem" i said, "what's your dream in life?"

"to kiss you" he said in a smooth seductive tone.

"that's enough I'm serious here" i said, looking over to find Suzu making out with Jack and Jacob mouthing _you need help_.

"I'm serious too" he said, getting closer to my face.

Pushing him back with so much force, i hopped down off the pool table.

"why do you keep doing that!" i said placing my pen and paper into my little handbag i brought.

"doing what?" he asked, smirking.

"that provoking me" i said angrily.

"oh, say provoking again it made your lips seem irresistible" he laughed as i picked up his pool stick from the table and shoving it into his chest as hard as i could. when he took it his sleeve rolled down and i could see and identical mark of mine on his wrist.

Suddenly all my anger just washed away and turned to sadness, I'm being toyed with.

"what an unfortunate place to have a birth mark" i said, standing there and staring at him, i didn't even notice Suzu, Jack, Jacob, Razor, Pete and Louie had moved up behind me.

"Nora, i.." Patch began to say.

"you jerk you called me suicidal and everything , well, screw you" i said and picked up my bag.

"c'mon, we'll take you home" Jacob said, all of them giving him a evil look.

we all turned away from him to start walking up to the parking lot.

"stay away from her, she's had enough pain without you adding to it" Suzu hissed and turned to catch up.

Patch just stood there staring at the empty stair case for a minute or two, thinking over what Suzu just said to him.

"what did she mean by that?" he asked himself.

Up in the parking lot we were all talking about who's riding with who.

"well, you all have your bikes and i have ,y car so me and Nora will rife in the car"Suzu said.

"alright than we'll follow you then" Jack said as everyone started their vehicles engines and we left for my house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Vee picked me up the next day in the morning to go to our local morning cafe. Today i was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, medium sleeve cream top with a v-neck, a black waist coat on top and black converses. My brunette (although slightly red as I'm told) loose down my back with my overgrown fringe swept to the side of my face creating a emoish look, but i didn't care, well not at the moment.

"geez, you look beat and why did you wear those?" Vee said when she saw me walking out my front door. Vee was in blue loose jeans, a pink tank top with self attached sleeves and white and pink trainers. Her blonde spiked hair tied up in a pony tail on the back of her head and her fringe lose on her forehead.

Calming mist covered the sky above the house as i walked to Vee's car and got in.

"yeah, it was a rough night and i happen to like these clothes" i replied sitting in the front passenger seat and clipping my seat belt on.

"god, I'm worried about you Nora your changing alot" Vee moaned as we drove down the long driveway.

"well, maybe change is good."

"yeah but this kind of change is not you, you hate change."

"not all the time."

"anyway my point is if something is bothering you tell me at once then i can at least have something to talk to that handsome friend of yours."

"which one?"

"Pete, of course."

"he's a player though, he'll give up when you have sex with him."

"yeah i know but the sex would be great."

"just hurry and find a parking space."

turning into the parking lot of the local cafe Vee parked her car and practically skipped into the cafe.

_what am i going to do with her _ i thought as i followed her in.

"hey, Nora what do you want?" Vee called as i came through the glass door. A little bell rang as i came in that got a lot of attention directed my way.

"caramel mocha please" i replied as i sat down at the nearest table.

_i hope i don't have trouble with patch today _i thought as i took out my laptop to look at my film review so i could hand it in to my publisher.

Suddenly a chill went down my spine as i felt the presence I've only felt when Patch is around.

"what's wrong Nora?" Vee asked taking a seat next to me as i frantically looked all around the cafe.

"nothing i thought i saw... it's nothing" i replied, taking a sip of my caramel mocha.

"thanks i really needed this."

"your welcome" Vee smiled, looking at the counter. "hey i think you have an admirer."

"no, he's looking at you" i said simply, not looking up to see who she meant but i knew it would be trouble. It always was.

"oh, no he's so checking you out, look he's the one with the green sweater on."

I looked up to stop her nagging and i made eye contact with the guy she was talking about.

"oh shut up he's not my type."

"so is, go flirt with him."

"no."

"why you chicken?"

"i don't want to, I'm not in the mood."

"ah, don't bother he's coming over."

"what!"

She was right green sweater and his buddy came over to the table.

"hi" green.s said when he reached the spot next to me.

"heya" Vee answered, nudging me to replied. i just stared.

"mind if we sit?"

"no go ahead" so they sat down G. S next to me his buddy next to Vee.

"I'm Vee and this is Nora Grey."

"why did you give my last name?" I asked finally realizing i sounded as though i didn't want them here. i didn't want them here but i wasn't going to admit it out loud.

"I'm Elliot Saunders and this is Jules" Elliot said, smiling.

"what school do you guys go to?" Vee asked winking at Elliot, who had his eyes on me the entire time.

"Jules goes to kinghorn prep and i've just transferred to Coldwater high."

"wow, sweet so at least you'll know the two of us" Vee said nudging my leg under the table.

"anyway, i think it's about time we go" i interrupted the all too friendly moment and put my laptop away.

"why!" Vee squealed.

"because i have to hand something to Jack before school."

"ok, well see you later Elliot, Jules" she smiled as i dragged her out by her elbow.

"that was embarrassing don't do that again" i said once we got to the car.

"so here's a plan you go out with Elliot" Vee said, not even listening to me speak.

"no."

"tch" Vee rolled her eyes and turned on the engine.

the drive to school was normal a few comments here and there, abit of singing, then arriving at the hell hole.

today's schedule was as easy as pie till lunch time:

1st mathematics

2nd English literature

- Break-

3rd IT (or ICT)

4th mentor / tutor

-Lunch-

5th Religious Studies

6th Biology

"argh i Hate this lesson" i groaned as i walk beside Suzu and Vee.

"because of Patch?" Suzu asked.

"yeah, he's too weird it's very uncomfortable."

"he wants you bad, better watch out Path and Elliot may fight over you!" Vee practically wished it and would probably make it happen.

"who's Elliot?" Suzu asked as our Biology room door came into view."some guy we met at a cafe" i replied entering before the rest of them and to see Patch sitting in the seat next to mine staring directly into my eyes.

Silent Bride of a Tengu: sorry to keep it shorter than usual but i've been busy preparing for my Christmas performance and my GCSE's. :( anyway please i hope you enjoy reading my stories and please review with your opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

Silent Bride of a Tengu : ok, two things. 1) i'm sorry if the plot is going slow and it's getting boring but i am always told that i am rushing my stories so i'm trying to slow it down and 2) sorry that i haven't been able to update recently but it's because aload of drama has been happening. so without further adue i wish for you to read, reveiw and most of all enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 7:

"mornin' angel" Patch said in a deep seductive tone.

"do you always act like this?" i replied, taking my usual seat by Patch.

"like what?"

"like nothings happened, first you straight away assume i'm suicidal when you have the exact same mark in the exact same spot, you invade my personal space, then you flirt with me and for what? a few laughs, well i'm done" i snapped, as coach came walking up to our desk.

"right, today we will be discussing the main topic of this unit... SEX" Coach said giving a little smirk to us.

Around the room there were a few grans and cheers from certain students, but what caught my attention was not those few individuals but Patch, he seems to have moved closer to me and now he's leg is moving up against mine.

"excuse me but i like my personal space" i hissed and moved more into the wall, as i felt Suzu basically nearly jumping Patch for the harrasment.

"but you dont mind me being here, Angel."

"please just leave me alone."

He never left me alone, in fact he kept doing flirty things to me.

As soon as the bell went i jumped out of my seat and left the room before everyone else.

"why is he like this?" i asked myself as a tall boy knocked me into the wall and kept me pinned there.

"Nora, you look like your about to explode with tears or anger" the boy said staring deep into my eyes.

"what is it to you, Leo" i said through my teeth, i hate this boy, with passion.

"well, if there's something wrong your father would most likely want to know."

"keep him out of this and he has no right to know everything about my life" i snapped, shoving him back with all my strength and running into the school councillers office.

The relationship between me and Leo was orginally that were i was suppost to fall in love with him and him with me but it is only one sided. I cant stand him because of him ratting me out to my father everytime something happens, like my fights with Marcie Miller.

"hello Nora" a female voice said from behind me as a man restrained my arms behind my back.

"no it cant be, no!" i screamedas everything went dark and pain swept over my body.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When i woke up i was laying on a sofa, it was comfortable but when i tried to move a sharp pain jolted in my stomach.

"wh - where am i?" i whispered because i couldn't raise my voice any higher.

"your safe, i got the person who hurt you back" Patch's voice came from above me and when i looked up he was leaning over the top of the sofa, to look at me.

"it was someone called Debria, she's and angel my father associates with" i said, my voice coming back steadily.

"so you know who she is?" Patch said with a chuckle. "well, i didn't expect that."

"you know her?"

"yeah, i do."

"what did she do to me?"

"she just knocked extremely hard in your gut, if i hadn't arrived she might've done something worse."

"thanks" i whispered, i hated saying thanks to Patch.

"what's that? i can't hear you Angel" Patch said teasingly as he put one hand behind his ear and pretended that he couldn't hear my thanks.

"thanks" i said louder and tried to sit up. "argh" i groaned as the pain got more intense.

"oh no you mustn't get up" Patch said seductively as he pushed me back down onto the sofa. "doctors orders" he smirked as he stayed on top of me, his face getting closer and closer to mine.

"i -i " i said looking around and noticed we were in my house on my sofa. "i think you should go" i said, trying to resist him.

"oh, a doctor never leaves a patient alone"he purred in my ear as he started kissing down the side of my neck and he started undoing my clothes.

"stop!" i yelled as a white light came out my hands and sent Patch flying across the room. "what the - !" i said as i forced myself past the pain to sit up.

"how did you do that!" Patch demanded, clearly he thought i was a normal human and that he could easily get into my panties when i've just been injured.

"I don't know but i didn't mean to hurt you, i just wanted you to stop" i rambled on as i stood up. "you should go, i need to go out."

"not till we find out how you did that" Patch protested.

"Patch, i need to go talk to my father about this."

"no you don't."

"yes she does" Jacob said from the door way, i guess he saw everything. "I came to check you got home alright after Suzu told me you never showed up at the parking lot."

"it's not what it looks like" i said hoping not to get into a fight with him.

"i know i saw and heard and your father is going to be furious when he hears what Debria has been doing" Jacob explained walking over to me and grabbing my arm in a tight grip.

"ow" i gasped, i looked over at Patch but he was suddenly gone.

"let's go" Jacob said taking me to his car.

while we were driving past Oz's pool hall when Jacob finally stared talking.

"you know that guy is a fallen don't you?" Jacob said keeping his eyes on the road.

"i kind figured from his reaction to the light thing a little while ago" i replied as i kept my eyes out the window, watching buildings go past.

"well, stay away from him."

"how can i he's my biology partner and my teacher won't change that, he's even making me tutor Patch!" i snapped, i was so fed up of people telling me what to do.

"Patch is probably using his powers on your teacher, he wants something from you, I'll try find out what" Jacob said pulling over in front of my fathers big house.

My fathers house has been renovated so it's three levels with a attic, basement, five bedrooms (1 on ground floor, 2 on first floor and 2 on top floor); with their own privet bathrooms, one living room, one dining room and a medium kitchen. It also has a garage a big back garden which is basically a courtyard because the surrounding houses of most of the neighbourhood belong to my family, both my father's and mother's families.

entering the house me and Jacob are greeted by Jacobs older brother Rolf.

"he's free to talk for half and hour, so make it quick" Rolf said escorting us to my Father in the living room. " Uncle Harrison, Nora and Jacob are here to speak to you they say it's urgent."

"come and sit" my father, Harrison, said in a gentle and polite manner, but i knew his temper is really bad and he has a really short fuse.

"thank you for listening to us when we know that your busy with your company" Jacob said and looked at me.

"Debria tried to kill me, i was knocked unconscious and when i woke up i was at home but she injured my stomach" i started then looked at Jacob and he carried on.

"Patch Capriano was the one who saved her but then tried to take advantage of her while she couldn't move properly and when she wanted him to stop a white light came out of her hands and sent him flying across the room ... and that's it."

"so you want to know why Nora can has powers?" he asked looking at both of us as we nodded.

"i wish i didn't have to tell you this Nora but there's no other way around it" he continued. "do you know the old stories about your ancestor Joanne Grey?" i nodded. "every ten generations a female in the family inherits her powers and eternal life since she is Lilith but god sent his strongest Angels to destroy her and when they succeeded her spirit and powers stay in the family and every time she's found out god sends Angels to destroy her again and the system continues till she can be with the one she loves and it seems like this Patch is destined to be the next Lucifer, this is very interesting because he never finds you this early."

"this can't be true, it can't be me and why Patch of all people!" i shrieked as i got to my feet, ignoring the pain and hesitation in my gut.

"well, i don't know why she chose my ridiculous daughter who only ever comes to see her loving father when it's something important like this or she gets dragged here by others" Harrison said giving me the famous glare, you know where i got it from.

"i want to go home, Jacob can you give me a ride" i said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"wait, aren't you suppose to say 'Jacob and Suzu protect her from Debria till i find her' or something" Jacob said.

"no because this time there's no need to protect the Lilith because she's surly to be killed later than usual and leave Debria to me" Harrison said and dismissed us.

Silent bride of a tengu: well, i guess i got carried away with this chapter since i've used ideas for my own novel in this fanfic, ow well.

please read, enjoy and review. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"he's a jerk, how can we be related to him" Jacob complained as we exited the house, "and how can he not care if you die?"

"well, I'm used to it" I said placing my hand on my gut which I just realized is getting better by the minute, "my best bet is to ignore Patch and stay away from him apart from in biology".

"yep, until I can get that death trap away from you for good."

"no killing, no turning human."

"yes I know" he rolled his eyes, "come on I'll take you home."

"ok."

On our way out of the view of the house I began to wonder, why didn't my father care? what have I done to make him feel like this?

"you know, before my mum died we were all happy" I said as the street lights flashed by as we drove down a deserted street, "I'd give anything to go back to those times again."

"yeah, me too" Jacob said, his face dimly lit with the lights of the dashboard, "I think since the last Lilith our family has been pretty messed up, well, so my dad says."

Stars in the sky, glowing dimly in the night sky moving along with us as we drove up my long drive way.

"Thanks Jacob, see you tomorrow."

"stay out of trouble and call me if anything happens" Jacob called as I ran up the porch steps to unlock the front door.

once inside I heard Jacob's car going down the driveway and I realized, I wasn't alone in my house.

If it was a burglar or a murderer they weren't very good at it because the kitchen light was on, there was a smell of warm food coming from the kitchen and my older brother wasn't due back for a another few days.

I began slowly and quietly sneaking to the cupboard near the front door to grab my baseball bat, when a shadow passed the open kitchen doorway.

"crap" I whispered and thumbled for my phone and backed out the front door once I grabbed the bat.

"pick up, pick up, pick up" I whispered, keeping my eye's on the light down the hall at all times.

"hello" came Jacob's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Jacob, there's someone in my house."

"is it Patch?"

"I don't know, but their in my kitchen just come back, I'm going to go in and find out who it is."

"no, wait-" Jacob started but I hung up and placed my phone quietly back in my jeans pocket.

"ok, let's get this over with" I gasped, as I poised the bat in the swinging position and snuck down the hall to the kitchen.

Footsteps were moving about in the kitchen.

"1,2,3!" I said loudly as I swung round into the kitchen to see Patch standing there chopping tomatoes.

"what the hell are you doing in my house!" I said keeping the bat in front of me. He ignored my questions but turned to face me, with the knife still in his had. "put the knife down, now!"

"I'm only making you dinner since you haven't eaten yet, I bet your stomachs going to growl in 5,4,3,2.." and my stomach growled.

"I can cook for myself, thanks" I said placing a hand on my stomach, "can you leave now."

"no."

"why?"

"I have questions."

"ok, well, sit down and we'll talk" I said as he was checking the food in the pot simmering away and then the entire kitchen came to life as my phone started vibrating really loud in my pocket.

"excuse me" I mumbled, still holding the bat, "hello?"

"me and the gang are on our way" came Jacob's voice, it sounded like he had been scrapping with someone.

"oh no, I don't matter it was just my imagination, before we left we forgot to check that all the lights were off" I rushed as Patch started serving burritos on the kitchen table. He raised his eyebrows as he gave me a sideways glance.

"are you sure?" Jacob didn't sound convinced.

"ok, the truth is, Patch WAS here but I made him leave" I said putting a major emphasis on the word 'was'.

"ok, then that's good I'll be around in about two or three hours with Suzu to stay over until Luke returns" he said, now he sounded calmer and I heard a girl's laugh, a easily recognisable laugh.

"are you with Marcie Miller!" I shrieked.

"yeah, do you know her? she's totally my type , don't you think?"

Ok he was drunk. "see you in a while" I said through clenched teeth and hung up.

"ok what do you want to ask me?" I asked sitting down and poking the burrito on my plate.

"question one" he said, chewing a mouthful of burrito and swallowing, "how did you do that light thing earlier?"

after thinking it over, while eating my burrito in one go (nerves get the best of me when it comes to Patch.)

I finally said, "I ... don't know."

"liar" he said his face getting closer to mine.

"I'm not lying!" I yelled, while standing up at the same time as him, "and I don't have the obligation to tell you!"

I began running into the living room to get the bat (which I left in there when I had my conversation with Jacob); and I suddenly felt a heavy sort of weight on top of me as I lie on the floor.

"you can't escape me that easily, angel."

By this time my anger just completely snapped.

"why are you like this! your supposed to be the reason for my death and yet I feel... I feel attracted to you!" I ranted. once the words escaped my lips I covered up my mouth. Patch just stared at me, not even budging to let me up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it, I..." Patch's mouth on mine cut me off. he came closer to me so I was fully on the floor. it actually felt nice to be loved by someone, to be held by someone, but I knew this was going to end in betrayal.

"stop!" I said when Patch's lips started down my neck, " I said stop!" I yelled as I began hitting him. suddenly my arms were pinned down by one of path's hands.

"no" he simply said it while breathing deep.

"get your dirty hand off her you bastard" came Jacob's voice from the doorway and Patch halted the kissing but remained in place. none of us moved an inch, Suzu who was standing there with Jacob grabbed the bat. I didn't realize tears were falling down my cheeks.

"got it" Patch said as he got up and walked towards the door which was just cleared by Suzu and Jacob. he then turned and looked at me, "your my little piece of heaven and no one else shall have nor want you once I'm done" and carried on walking out of the house.

Silent bride of a tengu: sorry it took so long to update, been busy you know.

anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter I enjoyed writing it, please review I enjoy hearing your comments (good or bad, I don't matter!).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Still crying on the floor, stared at my cousins, it seems they brought the entire gang because the room was suddenly half full. Louie was standing by the window staring at whatever was out there; Razor was sitting on my couch talking to Pete and Jack and Jacob and Suzu was sitting on the floor next to me, trying to get what happened out of me.

"so, he made you dinner, you both ate and then when you tried to get away from him after the questions and he tried getting into your panties" Suzu said after I explained what happened.

"maybe he already knew about the whole him being the death of you and didn't care" Jacob said and that got everyone's attention.

"Just forget it" I whispered, my whole body going numb. I knew it was most likely the truth and I knew what I had to do but ever since my father told me of my fate, my heart seems to hurt as though someone ripped it from my chest and stomped on it.

"no, I will not forget it" Suzu and Jacob said in unison.

"just forget it!" I yelled, as I got up and ran to my room,"oh, big brother come home soon, I'm so lost".

I slid down to the floor with my back remaining against the door.

The next morning was a cloudy dull day, the birds hid within the sanctuaries of bird houses or their own built nests, the numbers of insects and bugs seems to have decreased major.

After a sleepless night, I managed to learn how to numb away the pain and confusion that was stirring inside me, just so I could get through the day at school.

Today my attire was effortless, my hair was loose and tangled in a coolish,sexy kind of way (or so Vee would say when she sees me), blue jeans, long sleeved T- shirt with a hood attached and converses.

"you look like hell, go back to bed" Jacob said as e cleaned the kitchen, you could easily tell he was bored due to everyone else still being asleep.

"no and last night, why were you with Marcie Miller?" I asked leaning on the door frame.

"well, she's hot and she's cool, not to mention popular."

"she's my arch Nemesis, she makes fun of my mum being dead, she's always bitchy about and to me, what's so good about her?" I was starting to loose my temper.

"well, I connect with her and she's more close to me in one night than you are in a lifetime, you should learn a thing or two from her."

"screw you and I want everyone out of here before I get back tonight, I can take care of myself" I said with my fists clenched into balls.

"we'll see about that" Jacob called after me as I walked out to my car.

"some reason Jacob's being a insensitive jerk" I groaned to Vee as we sat down in Biology, Vee was laying on a lab table. today we were doing an experiment and got to choose our own partners, me and Vee were at the back of the classroom with Jack and Suzu, while Patch was working with a girl called Maggie at the front of the class.

"maybe he's just... I dunno, having a hard time" Vee said.

"yeah, he's probably annoyed with protecting a little girl like you for his whole life, even Suzu thinks so" Jack was next to Suzu who was laying head to head with Vee.

"I never did!" Suzu said a bit too loudly, that it got the whole classes attention.

"right, you four" coach said as he stood up and walked over to us.

"it was Nora sir" Jack said, in a offended way.

"right, Nora switch with Maggie, your back with Patch" coach said and turned to the front of the class, "Maggie over here Patch you get the joys of having Nora with you again."

"bastard" I muttered under my breath as I past Jack and I stood next to the lab table waiting for Patch to get on the table.

"well? I'm not getting on there, angel" Patch smirked, I so wanted to slap this guy.

"don't talk to me, you jerk" I said as I slid onto the table and laid back, placed my hands on my stomach and shut my eyes.

"your a bit touchy today" Patch chuckled.

I ignored him, instead I layed there and thought of all different reasons to leave town altogether.

"ten minutes are up, angel" Patch said as I opened my eyes to see his face nearly directly on top of mine. He grabbed my wrist to check my pulse, "pulse increases upon contact."

"it did not, don't write that!" I shrieked.

"well, if you don't want me to write it say you'll go on a date with me."

"what?", 'was he serious'.

"you, me, oz's pool hall, a date, tomorrow night."

"what's tomorrow?" I thought through the days that have past, "oh, Saturday, um,if I agree would you agree to leave me alone after?" I asked.

"we'll see, it depends on weather you can beat me at a pool match, I make the stakes" he smirked, he was enjoying this.

"fine" I sighed. it was worth a try.

"ok, Angel, I'll pick you up at seven" he chuckled as the end bell went off.

"what was that about?" Vee asked as she walked over to me after Patch left.

"he asked me out on a date, well more like black mailed me into a date and I had to accept" I slid off the table and picked up my bag.

"he what?, you WHAT!" Vee practically screamed as Suzu and Jack were making their way to walk out the door behind us.

"what did she do now?" Suzu asked in a intrigued voice.

"Patch black mailed her..." Vee started to say but I covered her mouth.

"what is he black mailing you to do?" she asked in a 'don't bother lying to me' pose.

"it's nothing just about a movie I wrote an article about, well, see you later" I forced a smile onto my face as I grabbed Vee's arm and dragged her to the parking lot.

"don't go spreading it about."

"why?, it's not a crime, it's worrying but not a crime."

"because if Jacob finds out I'm most likely dead meat, can I come over to yours for a few hours?" I asked digging my car keys out my pocket.

"sure, you follow my car home."

"sure."

Silent Bride of a Tengu: sorry if this chapter is kind of rubbish compared to the one before this but most of this was off the top of my head. please read and review and I'll try my best in future chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As soon as we got to Vee's house, rain started hammering down on our cars.

"damn, rain!" Vee shouted as we both made our way from our cars to her house.

"come on let's go listen to music" Vee said breathlessly (from running in the rain.)

"ok" I said following her down to her room. (it's in the basement.)

Listening for about an hour and a half allowed me to get my head straight, I figured out about what to do with Patch, if it's possible my plan should work, I worked out how to shake Elliot off because he wasn't my type of guy and it's better for him.

"well, I guess I should be going home now" I said, grabbing my bag and started up the stairs when Vee called, "be careful on your way home."

"ok" I called back as I reached the top of the stairs.

The rain has calmed down a bit compared to earlier. I got into my car and started to drive out of Vee's driveway and down the street.

"right my plan to get Patch away from me is that I try to repel him while on our date, nothing intimate" I said to myself in the car as I stopped at a traffic light. I waited as the light went from red to amber/ yellow to green and I started driving, until I hit someone.

"chisel" I gasped after stopping the car.

this man was dressed all in black, with a ski mask, this was defiantly suspicious. the mask man got to his feet and punched through the driver side window and started tearing the driver door off.

"screw this!" I shrieked as his hand clamped onto my arm and I dove as fast as could to my driveway.

during the drive through town the man finally let go of my arm.

when I got back to my house the bottom floor lights were on.

"oh god" I whispered, stared out my front windscreen for about five minutes until I figured Luke was due back today.

"let's get this over with" I sighed, fighting my way through the broken door.

"Luke!" I called as I walked up the porch steps, "you here!"

"Nora!" yelled a blond man who came running out of the kitchen, scooped me up in his arms into a massive bear hug, my feet never touched the ground during this, "Nora, I'm home!"

"seriously how can we be related your like a massive child" I laughed at my enthusiastic and loveable brother.

"how have you been?, what's been going on?..." he asked so many questions in a minute, as we made our way into the kitchen where food was cooking on the stove, it seemed like chicken curry.

"well, alot has happened and well, I guess I'm destined to die soon" I said in low spirits with my plan for tomorrow night.

"why?, who's going to kill you?" Luke suddenly got extremely serious.

"I don't know who they are but Harrison" I coughed, "'father' said that if I fall in love with my biology partner, Patch then some angels are going to come and kill me" I explained in one breath, breathing heavily while Luke absorbed this information.

"ok, well I'll have words with Dad about this when I see him tomorrow night."

"your going out tomorrow night?" I asked as we sat down to chicken curry.

"yeah, I have to report what happened on my trip to the big boss man."

"ok, I'm going out too" I said watching his reaction.

"oh, Suzu and Ren are dragging you out again."

"ah, no, I ain't talking to Ren because he's a jerk and Suzu is out with Jack" I explained carefully, "it's a date."

"with who?" Luke asked, "not that Patch character."

"well, yeah, I'm going to try repelling him away from me."

"I don't think you should go, I'm not saying just because I'm your brother but I'm also saying this because I want to protect you."

"I know, but he even agreed to leave me alone if I beat him at a pool game" I said finishing my dinner and running up to my room.

The next day just flew by with homework and random day dreaming.

Luke left the house at 5 o'clock after he agreed to keep my date a secret.

When the clock stroke 6.30 I decided it was time to get ready so I walked up stairs to my room to look in my wardrobe for a outfit.

I decided to go with loose blue jeans, wedge heeled shoes, a flared out blue dress top and a jean jacket.I kept my make up minimal, thin eye liner, little mascara and a little lip gloss, why I was hoping to be kissed again was beyond me. my hair was down and scruffy in a cool kind of way.

I was ready by the time there was a knock on the door. or

"I'm coming" I called as I made my way to the front door, I was expecting Patch to be standing there in a cool posture but instead I got Elliot standing there swaying, his clothes all scruffy.

"Nora you look lovely" Elliot said leaning into me and I realized that he was drunk. "listen" he slurred, "me, Vee and Jules are going camping, you're coming too" he ordered.

"ok, first your drunk and there's no way I'm going camping with you and second you can't order me around, so go home and sober up" I said about to close the door. Elliot put his foot in the way so I couldn't close my door and my cell phone started ringing the ring tone I set for just Patch.

"go home!" I yelled, but Elliot wouldn't listen, he shoved me so I flew back and crashed into the sideboard my ringing phone was on.

"Nora!" came Patch's voice from the phone which seemed to be on loud speaker on the floor, I didn't bother answering since I was busy trying to get Elliot away.

"just go home and sober up!" I yelled at Elliot who was walking towards me.

"not until you've agreed to come camping" Elliot said as he walked past my phone (gladly without stepping on it); which seemed to have either disconnected the call or Patch was listening while driving here because there was some sort of noise coming from the other end.

"I can't anyway I have plans, ok?" I said, my vision going black around the edges and slowly covering every bit of the picture in front of me, "now get out" I threatened my voice going all supernatural.

"Nora, your eyes they've turned crimson red!" Elliot said, sounding panicky but then said, "how'd you do that!" in a bored voice.

suddenly the house began to shake and shadows came out of the cracks of the walls and floorboards. they started stretching past me and heading towards Elliot.

"ok, I'm leaving just stop this, please!" Elliot sobbed sounding extremely scared and I calmed myself and everything went back to normal, except my knees gave out and I was on them on the floor.

"just go" I said and the suddenly sober boy ran as fast as he could to his car and left.

I just sat there blankly for what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes until Patch arrived at my house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Nora!" Patch called as he walked into the doorway, by this time I was up and acting as if nothing happened. even if I was still shaky from what happened.

"what?" I asked, picking my phone up from the floor and placed it inside my handbag which had my compact mirror/brush, keys, pepper spray, lip gloss, keys and phone.

"what happened? I called you earlier and I head you telling someone to leave then all I got on my end was static" Patch said walking over to me.

"just a guy from school turned up drunk and tried making me go out and party with him and few friends, no biggie I made him leave" I explained as I headed to the door.

"you sure your ok?" he asked following after me.

"yeah" I said closing the door and locking it behind us, "new car?" I asked as I laid eyes onto a jeep commander.

"I won it a few nights back, I guess after that game I have to stay away from dark alleys" Patch said holding the door open for me.

"thanks" I said getting in the passenger side of the Jeep and Patch into the drivers side.

We drove silently to Bo's arcade, the only noise was the music Patch played.

once inside we walked down to the pool hall, Patch chose the table farthest away from the exit.

"I'll get drinks you set up" he smirked , walking to the bar and ordering two 7ups, as I walked over to the pool cue sticks and picked my usual one.

"I'll break" I said smirking back at him. I have to admit I was enjoying myself.

"if you don't get one in and I do get one in then I get to ask something of you" Patch chuckled.

"deal" I said confidently, I lent over the table, made a little circle with my thumb and pointer finger then angled the cue stick, slid back and launched it at the cue ball, hitting it head on. the cue ball flew across the table directly into the centre of the circle, scattering the multi coloured balls all around the table, but none entering the holes.

"I never put enough strength into it" I said sitting up, grabbing my 7up as Patch lent over the table in my place to 'try' winning our deal.

"get ready for what I'm going to ask you, angel" Patch laughed. it was kind of ironic, Patch is suppose to bring upon my death but I can't resist him and he calls me angel when I'm meant to be Lucifer's bride.

"don't get cocky" I said brushing my hip against his butt hoping to throw him off the shot; as he took the shot, he got two balls into the holes.

"your jacket" he said sitting up.

"what!" I said, placing my 7up on the edge of the pool table.

"your jacket, I want it off you" he smirked, as I took my jean jacket off, which gave him a bit more cleavage to look at, "nice" he smiled looking at me.

Suddenly a pale man, with scruffy hair and wearing a black jumper, jeans and boots. He came over to our table, drank my 7up and belched.

"that was my 7up" I said, looking the man right in the eyes.

"you seriously know how to pick 'em Patch" the man said in a thick Irish accent. "the names Rixon darling" he said, extending a hand to me.

reluctantly I took it and he smiled shaking it viciously.

"I'm Nora" I replied.

"you sure know your way with women, Rixon" Patch laughed as Rixon released my hand and lunged at Patch.

"men" I sighed watching the two guys brawl on the floor, throwing punches, laughing and cursing.

"you haven't changed Patch" chuckled Rixon as the both got up off the floor, Patch's shirt was ripped and couldn't stay on his body.

"give me your jumper" Patch said to Rixon as he stripped his ruined shirt off.

"what do you think, Nora? shall we give him a shirt?" Rixon winked at me as I evaluated the situation, Patch with his top off was hot and he probably didn't want people seeing the v shaped scar on his back, it looked old so it didn't happen recently, he probably felt strange without his wings.

suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head and my vision went blurry.

"What is happening to me?" I whispered to myself.

"what did you say, Nora?" Patch said while putting on Rixon's black jumper that revealed a fitted white T- shirt.

"nothing, be back in a minute" I said jogging while trying not to fall; to the ladies bathroom. "am I really changing into Lilith?" I breathed deeply, after slapping water on my face.

"hello, Nora" came a male voice from behind me.

who are you? and why are you in here?" I asked whirling around to see a man, same size as Patch, same build as Patch but not Patch. He has shoulder length, layered black hair with a side fringe, glowing crimson red eyes. he was wearing black loose jeans, a hoodie with no sleeves, with the hood on his head and black converses. He also had a lip piercing that had a chain connected to it that connected to his left ear ring.

"my names Raphael, please to meet you" he smiled walking towards me. As he closed the distance between us I could see he had a tattoo of a red dragon on his chest, I could see it clearly because the hoodie zip was only a quarter of the way done up.

"how did you know my name?" I asked taking a step back after realizing he was directly in front of me, his face was closing in as if he wanted to look into my eyes or kiss me, or do both.

"I've known you since you were very small" he smiled, somehow his smile made me warm inside.

"what are you?, I'm not stupid enough to think your human" I said, slowly stepping in a semi circle to the door.

"oh, c'mon Nora you couldn't have forgotten that I saved your life and you agreed to marry me in return" Raphael said, his eyes remaining on mine the whole time. By his time the pain in my head seemed to stop and my vision because so clear it was like I had brand new eyes.

"you didn't answer my question" I said. _maybe he caused my pain to get me in here alone. _

"I'm a demon, but what difference does it make, I saved the famous queen of darkness and in return she offered herself to me" he explained sitting on the sink.

"well, I don't remember anything about it, sorry" I said running out the door and back to Patch.

When I got back Rixon was gone and Patch was packing up the pool table.

"hey, you made me wait" Patch smirked as he evaluated my face, "your make up is gone, what happened?"

"I washed it off when I splashed water on my face, as I felt a burning sensation on my back.

"anyway, let's get you home, angel" Patch said, as I picked my coat up off the chair and put it on.

when Patch pulled up to my house he kept the doors to the car locked and the motor running.

"here" he said handing me a bag with a box inside, "don't open it until your in your room."

"ok, can you unlock the doors?" I asked, looking nervously at the door opener.

"no can do angel, you have to compensate me" Patch chuckled staring me directly in the eyes.

Silent Bride Of A Tengu: ok I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and just to say I got a shiver up my spine as I was writing the part with Raphael. please review. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

sitting like a statue, staring at Patch with only the dim lights from the dashboard to see the smirk across his face. i could not see the expression in his eyes though.

"compensation? what do you want?" i asked slowly, not wanting to truly know what he wants.

"you. your body. your heart" he said, as his right hand shot behind my head and pulled me into a kiss.

it was a smooth, gentle yet hard kiss that gave the impression of a long lust finally being satisfied. we continued kissing for two minutes, until Patch started slowly taking my jacket down off my shoulders and down my arms.

Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed into my head again.

"stop" i said pulling away in an instant as the pain got more intense, "could he be watching me?" i whispered to myself hoping Patch never heard but he did.

"who's watching you?" he asked, moving in again to carry on but as he grew closer i grew more scared.

"nothing, goodnight Patch" i said in a hurry as i opened my door, hopped out, closed it and started to move towards my house. my vision blurred and i collapsed to my knees.

"Nora!" Patch called, jumping out of the car and starting to jog over to me, but he never got to me before Jacob and Suzu did.

"back off Patch!" Jacob growled, taking a step towards him.

"bite me Jacob" Patch growled in return.

I managed to stand up in spite of the pain. "both of you stop, Jacob let's go, goodnight Patch" i yelled at the top of my voice which made everyone jump with surprise. i never really raise my voice much.

"I'm not leaving you Nora" Patch said standing his ground.

"goodnight Patch!" i repeated giving a 'now's not the time' glare.

"fine" Patch mumbled, got back into his car and drove away.

"what were you doing with him!" Jacob yelled marching over to me.

"i can do what i want!" i yelled back as we went face to face. (more like face to chest since Jacob is taller than me.)

"do you have a death wish!" He threw back.

"well, maybe i do but so what, my mothers dead, my father doesn't want to know i exist and that both my school life and social life is going bad right now, so yeah maybe i do have a death wish!" i screamed, as i saw Marcie Miller coming down the porch steps in the slutty way she does.

"Jakey, when we going?" Marcie asked in a all sweet and innocent tone of voice.

"tell me you didn't bring her here" i said in a irritated tone.

"yeah, so she's my girlfriend, and who i go out with is none of your business" he replied as we both calmed down.

"well, your a hypocrite then, you have no right to butt in my business and i don't want you near my house, ever" i said my voice going into a dangerous tone i didn't know i could do, "now take that sket and go away" i finished and walked up to my house, tears prickling in my eyes, i thought it was from the pain in my head and the sudden feeling of nausea.

"Nora, wait!" Suzu called after me as she reached the front door which i closed, locked and sat with my back against it. "Nora, let me in!"

"no, Suzu, i just want to be on my own" i said through the door, "sorry, i just have alot to think through."

"ok, well, give me a call when you want to talk" Suzu replied and after two minutes i heard two cars head down the driveway and fade into the distance.

Tears streaming down my face as i remembered the quote my mother taught me when i was a child.

"Nora, remember this saying and you'll feel the love we all have for you, tho my sorrow may seem endless, all i have is my love from those around me and the love they get from me" my Mothers voice came clear in my head.

"sorry, mum but i don't believe in that saying" i said looking to the ceiling,"it isn't making me feel better, only worse."

"my sweet Nora" came a familiar voice from the dark in front of me. i looked up and saw two small, red circles floating in front of my face.

suddenly i felt someone's mouth push against mine, the pain and nausea disappeared. the mouth that was on mine was slow at first but then it pushed for a more faster pace.

"stop, who are you?" i asked pulling away after coming to my senses.

"it's me" said Raphael as he turned the lights on.

"how do you know where i live?" i asked, tears still leaving my eyes at a fast rate.

"i told you, i've known you since you were very small" Raphael smiled that warm heart melting smile, as he slumped down next to me and placing a arm around my shoulders, "if you need to cry, just use me as a teddy bear."

i turned my head to look at him, there seemed to be warmth in his eyes.

"why are you here if your a demon? aren't you meant to be causing havoc somewhere" i asked leaning away from him.

"I'd rather be here with you" he chuckled pulling me closer again.

Silent Bride Of A Tengu: sorry to keep this short but my laptop broke because of someone ahem *My brother in law Sam*, anyway I'll update anytime i can using my mum's computer. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I pulled away from Raphael to the sound of my phone fading away with my sight growing blacker by the minute.

"what's happening?" I screamed forcing my sight to come back.

"I'm trying to vessel you trough to my world" Raphael whispered, "just sit calmly and let me take you."

"no!" I screeched, my vision coming back completely. "who are you? tell the truth" I growled as I sat on his legs holding his throat in my hands.

"I'm Raphael, the demon" he laughed as he suddenly started vanishing and leaving me on the floor on my knees.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check who was calling me since I was pre occupied with Raphael I couldn't hear the ring tone. It was Patch.

"Hello?" I asked, as Patch picked up his phone.

"Nora, you alright?" Patch asked I heard people playing pool in the background so I figured he was back at oz's pool hall in Bo's arcade.

"do you know someone called Raphael?" I asked completely ignoring his question.

He was silent for a moment, " male, same size as me, same build as me but not me, shoulder length layered black hair and glowing crimson red eyes?" he asked.

"yes, that's an exact description."

"how do you know him?" Patch asked his voice taking an edge to it.

"when I was at Bo's arcade with you he appeared in the female toilets and when I shut myself in my house just now he appeared in the darkness and then he said he was 'taking me to his world'" I did a mock version of Raphael.

"you have to stay away from him, where are you?" Patch asked sounding more enraged.

"I'm still at my house" I said as a large crash came from upstairs my room, "Patch someone's in my house!" I said, realizing the phone switched off, all the power was gone.

I quickly but quietly made my way up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I slowly pushed the door open and there was a figure sitting on my bed.

"Debria, last time I saw you, you gave me quite a blow" I said confidently, turning on the light.

"if it weren't for Patch you would've been with your pretty little rat of a mother" Debria hissed, standing elegantly, " now no one can save you, Lilith."

She came at me and tried to stab me with a knife that seemed to slid out from her sleeve.

I ran for the front door but she was there before I could reach the bottom of the stairs.

"damn" I gasped running back up the stairs and into the spare room. This room basically collects dust and is used as a storage room. I ran to the window and realized it was too high to jump so I hide up the chimney.

"Little piglet, come out and become lunch" I heard Debria's voice drifting around the house like air.

Suddenly smoke started filling the room. I slid out from the chimney and snuck to my room and hid in the wardrobe.

I sat there still as stone, trying not to make any noise and not to breathe too heavily.

The smoke drifting throughout the house began worrying me but I wasn't going to risk going out there then finding Debria. Heavy footsteps came into my room slowly and suddenly I felt a rush of panic as the steps came closer to the wardrobe doors.

Closer and closer the steps grew louder and I sat there fumbling around frantically for a weapon and came up with stiletto heels (Suzu wanted to hide them here).

The doors flew open and I threw the first high heel and the figure knocked it away and grabbed the one I was about to throw and dropped it.

"NO!" I screamed as the figure grabbed my arm and pulled me into it's warm, solid chest.

"Nora, are you ok?" Patch asked, holding me in him.

"yes, let me go!" I snapped, my anger boiling over. I've had it with being put in danger or getting hurt or humiliated because of Patch.

"Nora? what's wrong?" Patch asked allowing me to retreat from him.

"the fact that I'm always made a fool of because of you! why did you enter my life anyway!" I replied staring him right in the eyes.

"I chose you because ..." he started to say but it faded down into a whisper.

"what!" I said shrugging at him.

"because I love you Nora, have for a while now and always will" Patch said and grabbed me into a firm, fast kiss. it started off slowly and turned more faster and more desperate.

Silent Bride of a Tengu: sorry, it has taken so long for me to update but I have been busy preparing for my exams which start next week. please review and wish me luck! I'll update soon (:


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Our breathing equally paced and our lips connecting over and over.

_what are you doing? you shouldn't be doing this, he can't feel anything since he's a fallen, it'll all be you _ my mind was reordering itself.

Pulling away I realized sirens were blaring as police cruisers came racing up my drive.

"more importantly where's Debria?" I asked him looking around cautiously.

"Debria was here?" he asked still in a horny sort of mood, I was beginning to think he wasn't an fallen angel.

"yes, hence the fire in the other room which I need to put out" I said, trying to keep my calm voice but my panic was able to leak through.

Suddenly Patch picked me up in the newly wed style and took me to the window, climbed out with me in his arms and jumped ,landing on the floor gracefully like a cat. like the day I first saw Patch.

"go to my jeep, it's parked up the road; get in it and drive to Delphic, you'll be safe there" Patch ordered and without hearing my reply kissed my cheek then ran off into the darkness.

"great" I sighed and began my Jeep hunt.

After five minutes of walking , I finally found the Jeep. I climbed into the drivers seat and started driving towards town.

_Why does Patch want you at the deserted Delphic? probably to do horrid things to you like that night at the hotel _My mind started reeling again.

"wait, what night at a hotel? I don't ever remember being in a hotel with Patch" I said to myself, "I must be going mad."

Frighteningly images of me and Patch in our underclothing in a dimly lit room, me touching Patches scar and seeing he was our to kill me.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, my phone started ringing.

"hello?" I said after stopping the car and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Nora!, guess where are you?" came Vee's voice from the other end of the phone.

"I'm looking for you" I lied, I don't know why I lied but how was I going to explain all this.

"we're at ..." the phone cut off.

"Vee!" I yelled through the phone, then chucked it on the front passenger seat. I remembered what Vee said to me earlier that day over the phone.

_"me, Jules and Elliot are going to the cinema later, why don't you come?" Vee asked sounding excited._

_"I'll see, what time?" I asked, I didn't particularly like Elliot and Jules but I didn't want Vee alone with them._

_"10pm, don't be late" she chuckled then rambled on about how she's been keeping her diet up and junk like that._

"Looks like I'm going to the cinema" I sighed, it was only ten thirty, they should be still there.

"one for Sucker Punch" I said to the girl in the front booth .

"here" she said after taking my money then redirected her attention back to the magazine she was reading.

I walked all around the lobby, in the female toilets, then decided they must have cancelled and went home. I went into screen 2 of this Odeon cinema and sat near the back on my own.

I sat and watched about twenty minutes of the film when I felt a cold shiver crawl up my spine.

"walk out the cinema, we need to talk" Patch said in my ear from right behind me.

"I'm watching this so be quiet" I replied as a few people I didn't even notice were sitting in the saw row as me all said 'shh' at the same time.

"walk out now!" he hissed, so I aggressively stood up and stomped out of the room and went into the girls bathroom, Patch followed me ,naturally.

"what is it with you and girls bathrooms?" I asked him, he held back a smirk. "I don't get it your a fallen angel how can your feel anything, angels, fallen or not; can't feel the same emotions as us humans."

"because I chose you, Lilith" he smirked this time not bothering to hold I back. I backed up against the wall next to the fire alarm. I tried to set off the alarm but it wouldn't budge not an inch, so I spun around to face Patch.

"stay out of my head you cockroach" I threatened as I walked towards him and stared directly into his eyes.

"I locked the door, no one will bother us, you owe me and I've come to collect" Patch grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall and crashed his lips against mine. I swept away my mind and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his kiss deepened, he seemed glad I was responding; his hands were rubbing my back sending sensations throughout my body, then they moved under my shirt, reaching for my bra as my arms started to lift his shirt to uncover those hidden muscles.

We were getting into dangerous waters when my phone suddenly went off, surprising us both; bring me back to my senses.

"voicemail" Patch said, trying to carry on up to my bra.

"no, it's important" I breathed and detached myself, feeling slightly light headed from the rush.

"hello?" I said quickly, trying not to blush under Patch's intense and hungry stare.

"Nora! we're waiting for you at school, we want to play hide and seek and Elliot said to tell you..." Vee started saying but then there was rustling and sounds of struggle.

"Vee?" I said cautiously.

"if you don't come Vee will be joining your mother in hell" Elliot said then there was just static through the phone.

"Bastard!" I screamed and through my phone at the floor.

"who was that?" Patch asked, he was serious now.

"his name is Elliot, he's the one who turned up drunk at my house before when you were on your way to mine before our date" I explained and Patch's jaw tightened and I could see his anger, he was going to explode.

Elliot was going down no matter what.

Silent Bride Of A Tengu: well, here I know you've been waiting a while for this please review. I'll update as soon as I can :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I'm coming with you" Patch said as he followed me out of his jeep, which was parked outside of our school.

"fine, I'll go in this way you go in the east way" I said, running up the stairs to the front door of the school and Patch disappeared into the darkness around the corner of the building.

I expected everywhere to be so dark I couldn't see but I could see as perfect as day. I walked carefully through the deserted hallways of the cold building.

I entered the library and heard a series of painful moans and groans. I grabbed a metal meter stick from the corner of the room.

"Vee?" I called cautiously, as I continued to walk carefully. "huh?" I gasped looking down at the wet puddle I stepped in on the ground. The closer I look the clearer it becomes. It was blood. I followed the bloody trail and saw Elliot laying on the ruined, blood stained carpet. He was the source of the groans, from the look of him someone really didn't hold back. His arm and leg was twisted in the wrong directions and left, his face was bloody and beaten near to the extent of not recognizable and his hair was matted, red and sticky on his limp head.

"Elliot, what happened?" I asked pulling him up so he can sit up, this earned me screams and growls.

"Jules... Vee... Ezine" he tried to say and then started choking on his own blood.

"so Jules is behind this, Elliot listen to me" I said grabbing hold of the boy's sticky head and lifted it so he could look at me. "I'm going to save Vee and send her for help, can you hold on till then?" I continued, hoping I was getting trough to him.

"yes" he whispered, a tear fell from his eye.

Ezine? Elliot must have meant Vee was taken to the Ezine room.

I started running for the ezine room. I darted through corridors, keeping myself at a pace.

_Just around this corner _I thought as I collided with a dark figure.

"I was beginning to thing you weren't going to show" said an amused voice as a hand grabbed my arm in a bone crushing grip and dragged me along the floor to the wood work workshop.

"Jules, or should I say Chauncey?" I said equally amused. My dark side was beginning to come out.

"you think your so smart" he said, going to hit me. I blocked him, or rather my body did what it thought would protect me.

"what do you want to cause all this?" I asked, shoving his hand away.

"I want to hurt Patch, I deserve revenge."

"why?" I backed away toward the wireless power tools.

"he made me what I am, he controls me for two weeks during cheshvan, I've know Patch for a long time and he has never had a weakness until now."

"oh and what's that?" _almost there! _

"you" he said and began to lunge for me. Just in time I picked up two power drills and drilled as much as I could into his shoulder and his leg, paralysing him enough for me to escape.

"Vee!" I yelled as I saw my best friend tied to a chair in the ezine room.

She snapped her head up at the sound of my voice and began saying something but it came out as muffled moans behind the duck tape.

"ow!" she shrieked as I pulled off the tape. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know his plans" Vee cried as I untied her.

"the front door to the school is unlocked, go and find help, Elliot is dying in the library, he needs an ambulance and fast" I explained, hugging her after she was stood and ready.

"what about you!" she asked nervously as we began sneaking out of the ezine room.

"I'm the one he wants, I'll distract him while you go get help" I said and before she could start complaining, Jules appeared out of no where and tackled me to the ground, blood pouring in large doses onto the floor. "go!" I screamed at Vee, she nodded and ran towards the exit.

"Nora!" Patch yelled as the lights turned on and Patch came running to join in the fight. It all went into a blur, Patch was equally as fast and strong as Jules, even if Jules was injured he wasn't showing or letting any pain halt his plan.

Suddenly Patch was pinned to the floor by a stake like stick, Jules pushed it down into him more and blood came out of Patch's mouth.

"Nora watch your loved one be tortured before I start on you" Jules laughed a deep, rough laugh.

"stop it!" I growled, as the lights began flickering on and off.

Shadows started rushing from all directions and seized Jules, holding up into the sky.

"what's going on!" He sounded extremely confused for the first time.

"no more, your the one whose going to die!" I said un emotionally, my voice sounding not even my own.

"nor...a?" Patch groaned, forcing himself to lift himself to see what's happening.

The shadows kept him securely held as more shadows entered his body through his mouth. Lumps kept forming in every direction of his body, his screams filling the whole corridor.

Suddenly Jules' soul came floating out of his body and into the air. It floated higher and higher and disappeared through the ceiling.

"now you may rest in peace in heaven, with your deceased wife and children" I said, withdrawing the shadows back to where they came from and my body suddenly losing all it's strength. I collapsed, unable to move, unable to open my eyes.

"Nora!" Patch called. I couldn't reply.

He reached and grabbed the stake in his stomach and pulled it out as if was a plaster being ripped off the bare skin.

"Nora answer me!" he pleaded as he lifted me off the dirty ground.

"argh" I moaned quietly in his arms.

Now I felt safe... for now.

Silent Bride Of A Tengu: yay! finally updated! please review, review, review! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A slow breeze brushes through my bedroom window as I lay on top of the sheets with my eyes opening to my surroundings.

"so your awake" came Patches voice from the doorway.

"your wings are big" I observed the big white wings coming out of Patch's back. "I guess your an angel now, so I guess that means you need to kill me" I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"no, I'm to protect you" Patch smirked that irritating, yet irresistible smirk.

"I need to go now, but I'll be back later" he said and in an instant he kissed me on my forehead, lingered there and then vanished.

I went back to sleep after that, even though my thoughts kept turning my dreams to the events that happened in school.

I woke with a alarming feeling buzzing through my body, then I heard a sudden crash downstairs.

Slowly and silently, I made my way down the stairs, at some point during the night Patch had changed my clothes into my smurfs pyjama top and shorts; when I arrived at the foot of the stairs I saw a dark figure standing in the living room. His eyes were crimson red, but not red like Raphael's, they seemed filled with anger and sorrow.

"who are you?" I asked, stepping to the light switch to turn the light on. Before I could touch the switch a silver dagger was suddenly stuck in the wall. It just missed my hand.

"I don't want you to look at me when I'm like this" came Jacobs voice.

"Jacob, what's wro... ng?" I asked, turning on the light to look at my cousin.

His eye's wasn't his anymore, his face was covered in blood, his arm was a sword in a mutated way.

"what, who, what the hell happened!" I shrieked after taking in the gruesome sight in front of me.

"Harrison, your father, had me dragged into the basement beneath his house and they ... did things" he explained taking a step towards me.

"is that your blood all over you?" I asked, trying not to seem frightened.

"no, but before I tell you whose it is, you have to understand that I didn't want this to happen" he was saying but my mind couldn't process everything.

"who's blood is it!" I barked, my temper catching up on me.

"Suzu's and Luke's, they tried to stop me from coming here to apologise for before, dating Marcie was the reason this happened to me."

"you killed them?" I yelled, tears streaming down my cheeks, "you killed them and you expect me to accept an apology for something I don't even care about anymore!"

"I'm so sorry" he said, but I didn't believe him, he isn't my cousin, not anymore.

"get out and never come back, stay away from me and I suggest you leave Coldwater too" I growled, pushing him away after he took four more steps towards me.

"please-"

"no! just go!" I screamed, my heart feeling like it's been stabbed a hundred times over.

"goodbye, Nora and I'm so sorry for everything, you'll never see me again" he said and then he was just gone.

I crouched by the wall, crying so much I wanted to vomit; my eye's glued to the bloody footsteps on the floor.

"Luke, Suzu, Jacob" I sobbed, "they're all gone, now I have no one."

I stayed crouched to the floor for a while, I couldn't estimate the time. Patch arrived at the open front door, he was still dressed in the clothes he was wearing when I killed Chauncey.

"Nora!" Patch yelled, running into the house (Jacob turned off the light when he left, I didn't notice because I was too emotional), Patch didn't see me on the floor and stomped up the stairs and to my room. a few seconds later he was back downstairs.

"Nora, you here?" Patch called, I sobbed in response. He switched on the light and spotted me crouched down by the wall, his gaze followed mine and saw the foot steps.

"Nora, what happened?" Patch asked, concern filling his eyes and face.

"J- J-Jacob, he ..." I cried, lunging into Patch, hugging him with all my might.

"ok, calm down then tell me, ok" he said, wrapping his arms around me.

We sat there for a few minutes, huddled together on the floor.

"I'm ok to talk now" I sniffed, pulling away from him.

"ok, now calmly tell me what happened."

"my father, Harrison, turned Jacob into a monster, he admitted to me that he killed my cousin Suzu and my brother Luke, and now he's gone too, I have no one now" I explained my voice barely above a whisper.

"you do have someone" he said, my eye's lifted up to meet his. "you have me and you also have Vee, well I'm not sure about Vee but I promise to never leave you, I love you more than myself."

"ha, so your less cocky now, I'm impressed" I smirked, wiping away my tears. "I'm going to call my father."

Patch nodded, went into the kitchen and started cleaning the blood footprints.

"Dad, did you make Jacob like that?" I asked through the phone, Patch had picked me up and sat me on the sofa before he started cleaning.

'yes, it was an experiment of new medicine we synthesized' Harrison said from the other side of the line.

"did he really kill Luke and Suzu?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes again.

'yes, he did, they're deaths were necessary for the testing process, don't worry you can live in that house on your own, I own that land and you'll get Luke's monthly allowances and income and any other money he's got coming in.'

"so you sacrificed your son and your niece just to test some illegal medicine you made! I can't believe you!" I snapped and hung up. "asshole."

"don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" Patch said sitting next to me on the sofa.

"I know" I said, leaning back against him and his strong arms wrapped around me. I felt safe again.

the moment I said those words I never doubted them for a minute, even if something in me was doubting my judgement.

Silent Bride Of A Tengu: I have decided to carry this on than rather make a sequel because I thought it would be easier. please review :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Three months later, summer holidays started, I buried my older brother and my closest cousin, I got over it and my relationship with Patch has grown closer.

"Nora, you've been summoned to the main house" Rolf said from my front door.

"fine, let me just call Patch and tell him to collect me at eight instead of seven" I replied, turning to use my phone.

"no time, come on" Rolf said , grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the house, closing the door behind him and forcing me into his car.

"what's this about?" I asked after sitting in silence for ten minutes.

Rolf didn't answer, he just kept driving until we pulled up at the family estate. Upon arriving two men in suits opened my door and grabbed my arms and dragged me up to the main room.

"Dad! what is this all about?" I shrieked struggling against the two men holding me.

"protection and reawakening" Harrison said, walking up behind us.

"what the hell does that mean!" I screech as one of the men pull my phone from my pocket. They gave the phone to Harrison and he dialled one of my contacts, then turned it on loud speaker and turned the intercoms towards me. He'd dialled Patch.

"break up with him" Harrison ordered as the ringing stopped and Patch's voice came through the speakers.

"Nora? I was on my way to pick you up, what's wrong?" Patch said, the sound of his car engine in the background.

"Patch, hang up now!" I yelled, staring my father directly into his eye's.

"why?" Patch asked as Harrison barked "tell him now you foolish girl!"

"Patch whatever happens don't think any of my calls or messages are serious, it's not, just go to Bo's and I'll meet you there when I escape this hell hole!" I screamed as I fought with all my strength against the men, summoning up my powers which helped me defeat Chauncey months ago.

Suddenly, from in the shadows Rolf came up behind me while I was struggling and injected a sleeping drug into me. All that time that I was awake and could still hear before going fully unconscious; I could hear Patch screaming my name through the phone the whole time.

A dim light hanging from the ceiling, whiteish/ greyish walls. My body unable to move properly, I was restricted because of straps on my ankles, wrists, stomach and upper part of my neck.

"where am I?" I said just above a whisper.

"your in solitary confinement" Harrison said walking into my line of vision.

"why?" I asked tears of fear, sadness and anger burning my eyes.

"so you can become the daughter I've always wanted you to be" he said and walked off.

Days which seemed like years passed, they give me food through a hatch to a room with a bed, a bookshelf full of books and a fully stocked bathroom; injected drugs into me and only let me move about the one room and the one bathroom when they have no need for me until the next time they decide to pin me to a table.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs after being pinned down to the table for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"our treatment isn't working Harrison, our best bet is 'that' treatment" I heard Rolf say, he and a few others weren't far away from me.

"ok, but she better not end up as Jacob, I'm counting on you Rolf" Harrison replied and walked over to me. Staring me straight in the eyes he said to me, "if this goes wrong, I'm so sorry, little angel."

His eyes seemed to grow gentle like they were before my mum died.

"then why do this?" I cried, tears pouring out from years of pressing them back.

"because I can't ... " he started but I faded away, Rolf was injection some sort of liquid into me, it made me unconscious.

A shimmering light surrounded me, I looked down at myself and my body was see through. like a ghost.

"what the hell? where the hell?" I said, my voice echoing throughout the shimmering light.

"your sub-consciousness, also know as your mind" came my voice from a figure forming a few feet away from me. By now the lights have faded and its just dimly lit.

the figure appeared to be a version of me, the main differences were that her eyes were crimson, her hair has more volume to it so its like a wavy brown cloak shimmering down her back and she seems more attractive than when I normally look into a mirror.

"why do I look like that? who are you?" I asked looking at every detail of the other Nora Grey.

"I'm you" she smirked, showing a little of her pearly white teeth.

"no, your not."

"yes I am, I'm Lilith, the dark side of you, Nora Grey and through this little procedure your father is getting done on you, there will be a wall in your head and I'll be the one controlling the body, don't worry, I'll be nice" she explained, the smirk turning into a smile.

"no! no! NO!" I screamed as my ghost of a body got pulled back and hit something, like a wall but nothing was there and then a wall sealed off all light in this part of my mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Darkness surrounds me, I stood banging my fists at the wall separating me from Lilith.

"no, let me go!" I screamed, occasionally my voice breaking since my throat of my real body was soar.

Suddenly, I heard the muffled screams of Lilith that became louder as she came flying through the wall. we were blocked in the darkest pits of my brain.

"what happened?" I asked her, my natural kindness seeping through.

"I don't know a dark figure I couldn't make out trapped me here with you, a pitiful human" she said, copying my kindness at first the turning steely and horrid after. "since my plans have been ruined looks like your my play toy until either of us get out of here" she smirk coming closer and closer until she was in touching distance.

"no" I gasped as I woke up in my body, but I wasn't feeling like my old self. I felt like a emotionless doll, a machine that works like a human. I couldn't feel any pain even though parts of my body had scars from previous testing they did, while others had bandages on; I couldn't feel happiness, sadness or even regret.

I looked around at my surroundings, I was at my own house, in my own room, except my furniture was different and my clothes that I had on and the clothes that were in the wardrobe.

I looked at myself in the long mirror. I was wearing a dark blue long sleeved top with a spray painted rose and heart printed on the chest and stomach, the sleeves were torn, black jeans and black low heeled boots.

"what the hell am I wearing?" I asked myself, not even bothering to make a big deal about it. I then started observing my long hair was cut short into a punk bob with red highlights.

_who did this to me? _I wondered and walked towards the room door.

I left that room and found myself in the normal hallway of my farmhouse. I checked the rest of the house and nothing else was changed.

I entered the kitchen and saw Rolf and Harrison sitting at the dining table drinking coffee.

"why did you do this to me? and why did you do that to my room?" I asked keeping my distance.

"I think you suit this style better than your girly girl style" Rolf said, he seemed to be more controlling than my father and he is manipulating my dad into whatever he wants.

"why did you experiment on me?" I asked my face staying dark, I really wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"your safe from being killed by angels now, you should thanks us" Rolf replied not giving my father time to talk. Harrison sat there looking helpless, maybe I misjudged Harrison.

I just glared at him, unable to think of a reply, so I grabbed my car keys and walked out of the house.

I don't know how long I was missing but I realised that if I thought of Patch my heart still skipped a beat.

Driving down the familiar road to Bo's arcade, hoping Patch was there. I paid Bo Jr the entrance fee and headed for the pool hall.

The place was exactly the same as I remember, the stair to the pool hall were deserted but I could hear people down the stairs.

Carefully and quietly, I made my way down the stairs.

Patch dressed in his usual black clothing was at the usual pool table down the back of the hall.

I swerved liked a ghost around the pool tables and stopped a few steps from Patch when I saw he wasn't alone.

Marcie Miller, the Barbie doll of Coldwater. She wrapped her arms around Patch and kissed his cheek.

Slowly Patch's eye grew wide when he layed his eyes on me and Marcie just smirked.

"Nora!" Patch said as I started backing away, I only felt a slight stab of betrayal but I didn't show it. I simply turned around and glided like a ghost back to the stairs as a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"where have you been? I've been worried" Patch said, turning me to face him.

"why do you care?" I asked, "you didn't even come to save me because you've been flirting with Marcie!" I snapped, shoved his hands away and left Bo's arcade.

Slowly but surely Patch is falling into the same trap as Jacob did and I am coming to grips with the fact I've been blessed with a curse.

Silent Bride Of A Tengu: ok, I don't think I have put much detail into this chapter but it's mainly because I really wanted to update for you, my readers, and I'm not feeling too good at the moment but I'll update soon. hope your enjoying reading this story and I hope that if I ever publish one of my own novels that you'll think about reading it. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Me and Vee sat at our usual table in the borderline diner.

"seriously, what happened? you, like, disappeared off the raider for a month!" Vee ranted, she hasn't shut up since I met up with her.

"sorry, just some stuff happened" I said as I noticed Patch walk in from the back door. He was wearing his uniform. "sometimes I wish I never came back" I said looking down at my hands on the table.

"Patch is a dirty sleaze bag, you shouldn't waste your time on him, babe" Vee said glaring evilly at Patch.

I took another at my ex love, my body felt numb, but my head was pounding. Patch's eyes found me and he began walking over to us.

"great, send in the clowns" I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Vee could you give us a minute" Patch ordered more than asked.

"no, anything you can say to Nora, you can say to me" she replied, standing her ground against the dark waiter. He glared in response. "fine don't get your knickers in a twist" she finally gave in, tapped my hand with a nod of the head and walked over to the bar.

"the thing with Marcie, it isn't what it looks like" Patch began.

"then what is it? My cousin Jacob is god knows where, he's probably dead because of that skanky bitch" I said in one breath, keeping my eyes on Patch's.

"when you went missing, I looked everywhere for you, I thought you were dead and then Marcie said she knew where you were and she'll only tell me if I go out with her" Patch kept his eyes on mine, inviting me in so I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Marcie wouldn't know jack scwat, yeah she's a distant relative on my mothers side, she isn't too closely related to us, she's not even the same blood as us, but she wouldn't know of anything my father's side of the family does, I explained that to you before we started dating, that outsiders were considered intruders on my fathers side."

"listen, I'm sorry please just understand I was at my wits end."

"ok, just forget it and stay away from her or you'll most likely end up like Jacob and I won't be there to save you from Rolf and his crazy experiment fetish" I said sitting back in my seat.

"just tell me what did they do to you?, your not you anymore."

"hah, thanks alot, let me tell you, before they did this to me, I went down fighting with all my strength, hoping for you to blast through the door all guns blazing to save me from that hell" I said. by now I would've been in tears by now, if I was still normal.

"what did they do?" he insisted, leaning closer to me.

"meet me at my house at eleven tonight and I'll explain everything" I said. then, I walked over to Vee and walked out of borderline with her.

"I'll see you later" I said to her as I dropped her off at her house and pulled away.

Eleven o'clock on the dot, Patch was knocking at my door.

"come in" I said as I closed the door after he strode past me.

"so talk to me, explain" he said sitting on my sofa and placing his feet on my coffee table.

"they kept me locked up in a room, they often strapped me to a table and experimented on me and well, this is the end result, any questions?" I said, leaning on the door frame.

"why did they do it?" he asked, finally observing the scars that are visible like the ones on my neck.

"I don't - " a sharp pain blazed through my entire body and I collapsed on the floor, shaking and twitching like I was having a fit.

"Nora!" Patch yelled kneeling by me and everything went black.

sometime later I opened my eyes to Patch sitting with his back against the wall, his head in his hands.

"Patch?" I said, sitting up painfully, I miss my numbness.

"Nora! your alive!" he said, grabbing me into his arms.

"what do you mean?" I asked hugging him back, only out of habit.

"you were not breathing and your heart stopped for about five minutes, I thought you were a goner" he breathed down my neck. he gently kissed my scars on my neck and suddenly, his lips found mine.

"I love you so much, don't ever scare me like that" he said, which surprised me. He didn't really care for me that much did he?

"Patch, there's something wrong with me" I said pulling away from his embrace.

"what do you mean?" he asked, staring me straight into my eyes.

"I mean, the real Nora is trapped inside this brain, in this body, I'm just a empty shell, do you understand?"

"no, your Nora and no one else" he said standing up.

I stood up with him. "no, Nora is trapped with Lilith inside this body, and Nora's suffering, I can feel stabs of her pain, I first noticed it when I saw you and Marcie together, I think she hasn't forgiven you."

"I never did anything! Nora why are you doing this?" he barked violently shaking me.

"I'm not Nora and I think that she wants you to cope with your betrayal."

Silent Bride Of A Tengu: thanks for all your reviews and I hope your enjoying this as much as I am, I'm so inspired now so I'll be updating pretty soon. :)


	21. Chapter 21 Final

Chapter 21

"Nora!, what are you saying?" Patch kept his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm saying that your better off keeping away from me, you've hurt Nora so many times, her pain is annoying, but it isn't all your fault she's in pain, there's so many others who have hurt Nora, I'm simply trying to relive her" I said, pushing him away and leaning against the wall.

"Nora, if your in there wake up" Patch pleaded.

Patch's voice ran through my head echoing un controllably, "wake up."

Something snapped inside me, paralysing me, gluing me to the spot.

Suddenly the lights went out and a hand closed over my mouth.

"got you" came a male voice, it was Raphael's voice.

"no you don't" Patch laughed as the lights came back on, I was suddenly by Patch's side, facing Raphael.

"so the wall in your head is still up, hey Nora" Raphael chuckled, walking around slowly.

Frightfully fast Raphael threw Patch across into the kitchen, then grabbed me and everything went black.

after a second of darkness, I was in my fathers house, still over Raphael's shoulder.

"Harrison, I've held up my part of the deal, it's time you held yours" Raphael called as my father descended from the stairs.

Harrison looked more greyed and fragile since the last time I saw him the day before. He furiously made his way across the room to where Raphael stood holding me over his shoulder.

"you said that I could have anything I wish" Raphael said, looking Harrison straight in the eye. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"yes, but I never agreed that my daughter was an option for that" Harrison said gesturing to me.

I just remained where I was, I forced my head up and looking out the giant window. It had started raining heavily, more black than grey, the cloud gather over the entire city. a storms coming, a big one.

There was most likely to be snow, hail or just non stop heavy rain.

"you said anything and in deals that also mean everyone and I choose this female" Raphael said, smacking my butt, "or I'll just undo my end of the deal, it's easy for me either way."

"fine."

"no, father don't let him take me" I pleaded as much as I could even though I couldn't breathe properly because my torso was getting crushed by Raphael's shoulder.

"first, break the wall in her mind, I need the real Nora, not this shell" he said, smiling.

Rolf suddenly appeared behind Raphael but in front of my face. He injected something into my neck and I felt something in me a sharp jolt and the wall in my mind collapsed, allowing the real me and Lilith free.

"thank you" I breathed, blood coming out of my mouth. All the damage from the experiments and the damage Lilith done to me was released in a massive blur.

"what the? blood!" Raphael said and layed me down on the floor.

"Nora!" Patch called, storming in the front door. He observed the scene carefully and walked over to us.

"what did you do?" Patch growled looking at the three men in turn.

"we released Nora from the prison in her mind, but I did not know that this would happen to her" Raphael said, sighed and stood up, "no use staying here, Harrison I'll come collect some other day" and he was gone.

"Nora, listen your going to be fine, just stay awake" Patch said holding my head in his hand.

"patch ... I love ... you" I said, blood seeping from my mouth as I spoke, "but ... I'm ... sorry ... I ... " I continued tears coming out of my mouth.

"don't speak, Rolf is calling an ambulance" Harrison said looking at my face.

"this ... is how ... mum ... died ... now I ... know it's ... your fault" I coughed, "I couldn't ... control my... body and ... I did... horrible things... to Patch ... I'm ... sorry... my ... love" I continued and everything went black.

"mum?" I said as the image of my mum came out of the darkness.

"Nora, I missed you sweetie" she smiled giving me a hug, "although I didn't want you here till you were an old woman who's live a whole life, your fathers a evil man."

"mum! I missed you but now I'm never allowed to be with Patch and Vee!" I cried in my mothers arms.

"nothing more will harm you here my darling, your at your new home here in heaven with me" she was crying too, I saw the tears coming out of her eyes.

"Nora" came a familiar male voice. I turned and saw Patch walking towards me and my mother.

"what are you doing here?" I asked wiping my tears.

"well, you know I'm not a fallen angel anymore and I can remain here in heaven with you for eternity" he smirked and grabbed me into a kiss, a kiss that meant that e would be together for eternity, here in the glowing heaven version of my eighteenth century house that was down on earth. This is where I belong.

Silent Bride Of A Tengu: well, I couldn't think of anything great to end the story or to carry it on I tried my best. :)

If there's anything you wish for me to write a story about PM the category or tell me in a review and if I can I'll write a story for it. :) you readers have been great and I love the reviews they were very encouraging.


End file.
